How Could you?
by Awesome Gaige
Summary: I lay down sleepily, looked into her kind eyes and murmured "How could you?" This is about a brother and sister, sister is infected, can she go to her brother?


Left 4 Dead: How could you?

Author's Note: I do not own Left 4 dead. This is about a sister, she was human, but now she is infected, how can her brother be with his sister?

When I was your sister, I entertained you by sharing jokes with you. You called me your friend, despite a number of mistakes, I became your best friend.

One day, you were terribly busy, but we worked on that together. I remember those days listening to your confidence and secrets, and I believed that life could not be any more perfect. We went for long walks and runs in the Park, stops for ice cream, and I took long naps in the sun waiting for you to come home at the end of the day.

Gradually, you began spending more time at work and on your careers, and more time searching for a cure for the Green Flu. I waited for you patiently, comforted you through heartbreaks and disappointment, never chided you about bad decisions, and hugged you with glee at your homecoming, and when the Green Flu got worser.

I now was infected, you cannot keep me. Still call out for you that I am a sentient, seeing you had three friends. I shared your excitement to cure the Green Flu, I love your friends the way they help you, nurse you, how they smelled, and I wanted to help you find the cure for the Green Flu. Only you worried that they may kill me, and I spent most of my time banished in the corners. Oh, how I wanted to help them, but I became a "prisoner of love."

As they began to go, I became their friend. They asked me to know how I hunt and taught me how to talk again, and nursed me with those red packs. I loved everything about them and their curiosity, and I would defended them with my life if needed. There had been a time, when others asked if you still had your sister -me- that you produced a photo of me from your wallet and told them stories about me. These past few years, you just answered "yes" and changed the subject. I had gone from being "your sister" to "just a sister."

Now, you have found an evac point opportunity in another city, and you and they will be going there, they didn't allow infecteds. You've made the right decision for your friends, but there wasa time when I was your own friend.

I was excited about finding you until I found our friend. She remembered me, and I sensed of fear, of hopelessness. You called her and said "I know you will find a good home for her." She shrugged. She understand the realities facing an infected girl. I worried for you and your friends, and what lessons you had taught me about friendship and loyalty, about love and responsibility, and about respect for all life. You said your goodbyes, avoided my eyes, and politely refused to let me find you.

Before you finished calling us, she said you probably knew about your upcoming move months ago and made no attempt to find me another good friend. she shooked her head and asked "How could you?"

She is attentive to use her here in the shelter as she find food for her.

She feed us, of course, but I lost my appetite days ago. At first whenever passed through our shelter, I rushed to the front, hoping it was you that you had changed your mind - that this was all a bad dream... or I hoped it would at least someone who cared, anyone who will save might save me. Whe I realized I could not compete with the frolicking for attention of happy childrens, oblivious to their own fate, I retreated to a far corner and waited.

I heard her footsteps as she came for me at the end of the day, and I walked along the blocks after her to a seperate alley. A blissfully quiet alley. She placed me on the couch and smiled saddly at me, and told me not to worry. My heart pounded in anticipation fo what was to come, but there was also a sense of relief. The prisoner of love had run lost of days. As is my nature, I was more concerned about her. The burden which she bears weighs heavily on her, and I knew that, the same way I knew your mood.

She gently place a tourniquet around my arm as a tear ran down her cheek. I smiled at her the same way I used to comfort you so many years ago. She expertly slid the hypodermic needle into my vein. As I felt the sting and the cool liquid coursing through my body, I lay down sleepily, looked into her kind eyes and murmured "How could you?"

Perhaps because she understood my infectedspeak, she said "I'm so sorry." She hugged me, and hurriedly explained her that you had it planned to make sure I went to a better place, where I wouldn't be ignored or abused or abandoned, or have to fend for myself - a place of love and light so very different from this earthly place. And with my last bit of energy, I tried to convey to her with a shake of my hand that my "How could you?" was not directed at her. It was you, My Beloved Brother, I was thinking of. I will think of you and wait for you forever.

May everyone in your life continue to show you so much loyalty.

The End...


End file.
